leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Brendan (game)/Games/NPC/Quotes/RS
Littleroot Town :" fully restored… Items all packed, and… Hey! You… Who are you? Oh, you're < >, aren't you? Moved in next door, right? I didn't know that you're a girl. Dad, , said that our new next-door neighbor is a 's kid, so I assumed you'd be a guy. My name's . So, hi, neighbor! Huh? Hey, , don't you have a ? Do you want me to go catch you one? Aw, darn, I forgot… I'm supposed to go help my dad catch some wild . Some other time, okay?" :"Okay, so it's this one and that one that live on …" * Before battle :"Hey, it's ! …Oh, yeah, Dad gave you a . Since we're here, how about a little battle? I'll teach you what being a 's about!" * Being defeated :"Huh, , you're not too shabby." * After battle :"I think I get it. I think I see why my dad has his eye out for you now. Look, your already likes you, even though you just got it. , I get the feeling that you could befriend any with ease. We should head back to the . Oldale Town :"I'm heading back to my dad's now. , you should hustle back, too."'' Professor Birch's lab :"Huh… So you got a , too. Well then, here. I'll give you this." :"You know it's more fun to have a whole bunch of . I'm going to explore all over the place to find different . If I find any cool , you bet I'll try to get them with ." *If talked to once again :"Where I should look for next…" Rustboro City :", how's you ? Have you filled in any pages yet? Mine rules. I went on a -catching frenzy in until I ran out of ." :"By the way, I walked by in . I bet he was on his way home to his cottage by the sea. I bet you didn't know this, but he's always got a with him." Route 110 :"Hey, . So this is where you were. How's it going? Have you been raising your ? I'll check for you." * Being defeated :"Hmm… You're pretty good." * After battle :", you've trained without me noticing… Good enough! Here, take this." :"That's an . Use it to root around for items that aren't visible. If it senses something, it emits a sound. Anyway, I'm off to look for new ." Lavaridge Town :", hey, it's been a while. How's it going? Hmm… That's a decent collection of . All right then. You may as well have this." :"Keep those with you if you're planning on going into that desert near . There should be some that are exclusively desert-dwellers. You might look around for those. As for me… I'm considering challenging , the of . Unlike you, , your dad looks like he really is tough. See you around!" Route 119 :"! So this is where you've been looking for ? Let me see how good you got. I'll test you! Now! It's a battle, so battle!" * Being defeated :"Hmm… You've gotten pretty darn decent." * After battle :"I'd say you're good enough to search for anywhere. Here, I'll give you this. Try it out." :"Use , and your instantly carries you to any town you've already visited. But you need the to do that. Anyway, I have to move along." Lilycove City :"Oh, hey, its . I'm running an errand for my dad. No, I'm not buying any s}}. Anyways, it's been a while. Want to have a battle to see who's been raising better?" ::Yes: "Aww, but you know I'm not going to lose to no ." ::No: "Oh, what's the matter? Don't have the confidence?" * Being defeated :"Humph… You've done a lot of raising. That stings a bit--I had a head start on you as a …" * After battle :"I… I plan on going home to . You know I'm helping out my dad on his . It's coming together pretty decently, so I should go show him. , what are you going to do? Collect all the and take the challenge? Maybe I'll do that, too… Well, anyway, hang in there!" Littleroot Town * After defeating Brendan in Lilycove City :"Hey, it's . I was just checking out my . There are still many that I need to catch, I know, but this is looking pretty good. Checking this out gives me the urge to hit the road again." *If talked to once again :"I'm having a hard time deciding where I should catch next. Hey, , if I see you while I'm out catching , I can pitch you a battle if you'd like." Ever Grande City :"! How would you like some advice before you challenge the }}?… … Are you trying to tell me… You've beaten the ?" :"Whaaaat?!… … … … It can't be helped if that's the rule. , way to go! Congratulations!"